Mates
by Midnight Falls18
Summary: What if Elena had made a decision that rocked everyone's world into nearly Chaos. What if she had made the decision to stop Esther herself without Elijah or the others knowing she had help from someone close. Cause of Esther using Elena's blood; she misconducted on what would happen if Elena were to die.


Summary: What if Elena had made a decision that rocked everyone's world into nearly Chaos. What if she had made the decision to stop Esther herself without Elijah or the others knowing she had help from someone close. Cause of Esther using Elena's blood; she misconducted on what would happen if Elena were to die.

One-Shot

She stood there pacing in her home with herself worrying her lip as she knew she hadn't long. She had made the right decision in chosing to make this right herself. She knew what she had to do to keep the others safe for good and to keep everyone from getting hurt. She was tired of Klaus hunting her and was tired of him threatening her family just because he wanted her blood to make the Hybrids.

'Ding-Dong'

Sighing deeply, she walked over to the door and slowly opened it and stared at the person in front of her. And was glad she was able to get them to accept the truth that she had never stabbed her in the back that Katherine had done it.

"I have it but love your going to have to invite me." Rebekah smiled as she was quite happy that Elena had not stabbed her in the back cause the female was her first and most likely last friend.

"Please come in. I have them all somewhere else and everything. But we don't have anytime to spare at all." Elena nodded to Rebekah as the female walked into the room carrying a couple of bags with her.

"Good. Change your clothing into what I bought. I kind of decided since we are doing this whole little Charlie's Angel's theme and the whole girls being the heros tonight. I bought us new clothing for tonight. As soon as you are dressed and ready, you take it and than everything will be set in motion and we save the day." Rebekah gave a cheerful smile causing Elena to laugh as she was really happy cause it felt like she had a sister to care for and watch over for and that was what she was going to do damn the males to hell.

"Sounds like a plan. I am really tired of this whole everyone makes a damn decision for Elena. I am not Katherine or Katerina whatever her damn name is. It is time they have all figured it out that I am mean and I do not run or betray anyone to just save my life." Elena nodded with determined look upon her face as Rebekah nodded to her as she tossed her the bag and grinned as Elena looked into the bag, "You like the Underworld?" Elena snorted as she traveled up to her room as Rebekah laughed and went to get dressed herself.

Four Hours Later

Elena walked down the stairs dressed in a pair of tight black leather as if they were painted on her pants along with black leather knee length two and half inch steel toed boots as well. A tight bloodred leather strapless corset that pushed up her chest giving her a nice cleavage on her form was also a black leather floor length trench coat as well with her hair pulled up to the top her head with the ends curled some as she had forgone make-up.

"Nice." Whistled out Rebekah as she walked over and looked Elena up and down and knew once her brother saw her he would not be able to resist her for long.

"You as well." Elena nodded as Rebekah's outfit was identical to her own except the colors were changed around red for her bottoms and black for her top and black boots along with a black and red and trench coat.

"Here." Rebekah handed her the small cup sized container as she had made sure she got more than enough that there would be no misconducts tonight.

"Let's do this." Elena nodded sharply as she moved and downed the entire thing and drank it all.

9:00

Damon grunted as he was grabbed and thrown into a tree before he jumped back up and saw Abby was missing and snarled as a bleeding Stefan joined him and shook his head meaning Bonnie was gone as well.

Elijah looked up sharply though as both Stefan and Damon came stumbling over slowly healing. He cursed as he saw they didn't have the witches. Hearing a cry of pain from Finn he snapped his head over and was shocked as Rebekah had him pinned beneath her foot.

"I thought I told you to keep the Gilbert boy under watch." Demanded Elijah as he growled low in his throat as Rebekah looked at him annoyed though he was kind of shock at her clothing.

"Elijah there someone else in the woods." Kol spoke as they heard a swoshing sound and the sound of running feet before Esther cried out in agony.

All of them turned and found her pinned to the ground by a vampire and with it's fangs in her throat as the vampire was drinking from her. Finn screamed out no as he sent Rebekah flying and tossed the other female off his mother before grabbing Esther and running with her.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" Bellowed out Klaus as he was looking at them all with a furious look.

"Did you get enough?" Demanded Rebekah as she stood up and dusted off her clothing before walking over to the other female and helped her and handed her a container.

"Enough of it yes but the spell is broken so you'll be just fine." Spoke what sounded like Elena as she turned to them retracting her fangs as she spilled the blood into the container and licked her lips clean along wiping her jaw off.

"Katherine what the hell are you doing back here?!" Demanded Damon but he yelped as he was picked up by throat and lifted off his feet and looked down to the pissed off female vampire.

"I AM NOT KATHERINE! GODDAMMIT DAMON!" Elena bellowed out as she bared her fangs and threw Damon ten feet into another tree before calming down and going back to normal as she straightened out her clothing.

"That's my girl." Rebekah smirked as Elena faced her and others with a smile upon her face.

"You turned my doppleganger?!" Klaus yelled in rage as he went to grab Rebekah but was shocked as Elena grabbed his wrist and growled low in her throat.

"No she did not. All she did is what I had asked and that was too kill me. With me dead the spell broke as you all are not in any which way bounded anymore. An for your information Niklaus I belong to no one." Elean spoke in an icy tone as she was tired everything and was not going to be pushed around anymore.

"Who's blood turned you love?" Kol asked as he looked impressed with the female as he was standing and watched as she shoved his brother away from her.

"Rebekah?" Elena turned to her but noticed that Elijah was being awefully silent and was just staring at her with different emotions.

"Oh that's easy. You were sired by two, I used blood I have taken from Mikael when he had been daggered but I didn't want her to become an psycho so, I mixed our father's blood with Elijah's blood that I stole from him. So, I would say you are indeed more stronger than any vampire or hybrid around but your not stronger than your Sire, which your only living one would be Elijah." Rebekah smirked at their shocked faces and Elena snorted.

"Thanks I guess that means I can kick Klaus's ass if he comes after me for my now uselss blood." She gave the female a bright smile making them all see Elena was still Elena.

"You gave her my blood." Elijah spoke as he took a step forward and walked towards Elena but glanced to Rebekah as she nodded her head as he stood now in front of Elena. Frowning briefly he bent down towards her neck like he had done when they had first met and leaned in close and inhaled lightly skimming her neck with his nose an suppressed a small smirk as she shivered.

"Disappointed cause I am sure she could have got Kol''s blood instead of using yours." Elena spoke but stopped as Elijah brought his head up and locked eyes with her own and stroked her cheek with his finger.

"No. It has been many centuries since I have created another though this was without my knowledge and all. But no dear Elena I am not disappointed." He spoke as he looked down into her eyes as she smiled but than he was but into shock as she hit him sending him into a tree.

"What is it with you and sending people into trees?" Demanded Damon as he walked back over after coming back to life and groaned softly.

"It looks like fun. But Elijah you ever threaten my baby brother again and I will dagger you." Elena promised as she moved and disappeared on them all.

"I should warn you. Her instinct an emotions have grown stronger such as her need to protect her loved ones." Rebekah laughed before she disappeared as well on them cause she wanted to put enough space between her brother and her soon to be new sister cause she had seen the look in Elijah's eyes and knew he was going to start the hunt. Cause he now knew Elena was not so breakable and would be able to handle him cause he chose her as his mate.

Elena appeared inside of the caverin easily and ran through the tunels as Rebekah appeared beside her as well as both stopped in front of Jeremy.

"Is...?" He asked with a concerned look to them as Elena was inhaling the air slowly and with her head tilted to the side.

"Yeah, Bekah get him out of here." Elena nodded her head to the female as she giggled softly and smirked before she grabbed onto Jeremy and ran for it.

She could sense Elijah was close and her body burned for him. Rebekah had also told her that she was also a Succubus as well. Inhaling as she scented the air and smirked a she smelt him coming closer to her house. She moved as she fast as she could traveling at light speed away from her home cause she had no desire to see it destroyed by them both. She hit the woods and tossed her leather coat onto a tee branch easily and ducked rolled as she was almost grabbed before darting back off...or atleast trying to as she was suddenly pinned beneath and black eyed elder brother Original.

"Elijah." She breathed out before he slammed his mouth down onto her own and kissed her senseless and held her to the ground as she automantically parted her legs and held him between her thighs and groaned as he released her hands.

She moved and pushed his suit jacket from his shoulders and tossing it aside as well before thunder rumbled and lightening flashed in the sky. He pulled back and looked as if he was debating on taking them somewhere else but she was not having any of that. She wanted her mate here and now in the fucking rain and all. Moving fast she flipped them and straddled his waist easily before she started to unbutton his shirt.

Elijah groaned/growled at her taste as he began to work on getting her out of her corset. He pulled the top from her body as she pushed his shirt off himself. And ran her hands over his chest as they kissed before he moved fast and had her now pinned to a tree as her nails trailed over his shoulders and chest causing him to hiss in pleasure.

"Elena." He warned as she trailed kisses down his neck and nipped here and there causing him to growl as he was nearly loosing all control over his actions.

"Elijah. Take me. Claim me. Make me yours forever." She whispered into his ear between soft whispering kisses on the back of his ear causing him to groan at her words before she growled herself and sank her fangs into his neck fast causing him to jerk.

Elijah was momentary shocked as he had not been expecting her to sink he fangs into his neck. He felt his long since gained perfect control snap as his beast reined free. Moving fast he grabbed her by the hair and jerked her away from him before tossing her onto the ground hard. He hovered over her with his eyes blacker than night even the whites were gone as well and watched her slowly and when she began to move he pounced.

Elena gasped as she pounced on and landed flat on her back hard with a groan as his mouth connected with her own lapping his blood from her lips. She shivered in pleasure and in shock as she felt her pants and shoes were not gone leaving her in nothing but her lacy boy-cut-short underwear. Pleasure filled her immensly as he trailed his lips from her mouth to her neck causing her to bury her hands into his hair and yank him more on top of her.

He sank his blunt teeth in her neck hard enough to mark her causing her to moan as her hands worked on his pants before pushing them down his hips and making him kick out of them. He moved and trialed a finger slowly over her sweet-spot causing her to arch her back and moan in pleasure and want of him.

It made him harder than ever as he tore away her underwear to see her thriving with pleasure underneath him finally. She was his mate and was ment for him and him alone. Her succubus side would see to that she would only seek her pleasure from him cause only he would be able to cure her hunger for more.

"If I take you, you are mine and only mine. I do not share Elena that means no Salvatore brothers. That human boy you are fond of. No other can or may see you this way. You are my mate." He growled as he moved and locked his eyes with her own as she was panting with need and desire.

"Than claim me!" She growled as she raked her nails over his shoulders an arching into him with a moan of delight as he rubbed himself over her before she arched her back screaming with pleasure mixed with pain as he slammed all the way into her and began a fast an hard paste as the sky opened up and let the water fall on them.

He moved faster using his speed as he lifted up some and grabbed her hips hard before lifting them open and pounded into his mate harshly as she was withering and thrashing under him with pleasure as she met his thrust. He knew this time would be fast and quick all about mating an claiming but next he planned to take his sweet-time with his lovely newly turned mate as she was begging for him to go faster and harder within her.

All that left Elena's lips was cries out pleasure and cries of her male's name as she pulled him closer to herself and raked her nails harshly down his back leaving red welts and even drawing blood from him as he took her to a whole new level pleasure as he changed angles of his thrust. He bent down and licked at the spot on her neck that was going to hold his mark and no one elses.

He could feel her starting to tighten around him and it made him groan with pleasure as she was squeezing him. Before he stroke like a snake as his vamped and sank his fangs deeply into the spot causing her to scream so loud that he would not be surprised if they heard her all the way back in town. He snarled and growl as he drank from her as he released the moment she sank her fangs into his neck and drank from him.

Elena panted as she released him and nearly purred in pleasure as he was laying down on top of her nuzzling his mark on her neck. Before he pulled back and cupped her cheek as his eyes were back to golden/brown as he stared at her with adoration.

"You are mine." He spoke with love/warning/ and possessiveness shining in his tone as he locked his with her own as he stroked her cheek but he was shocked as she smirked and flipped them and was now straddling him again.

"You my dear Original are mine. I do not share." Elena warned before she nuzzled his neck not caring that it was still raining down on them before she smirked even more and rocked her hips against his own causing him to groan with a moaning as he grabbed his hips and helped her rock back and forth.

"Always and Forever." Vowed Elijah as he grabbed her and kissed her with everything inside of himself as she returned it as well.

Elsewhere

Rebekah watched her young mate sleep and knew it was not time yet for her to claim him but she would be damned if that bitch-witch even touched him again. The boy was hers and hers alone cause like her eldest brother, she was just as possessive. For once and Original found their mate they would stop at nothing to claim them as their own.

Look at Elijah for him and Elena were still probably mating and Klaus would not doubt find his mate in that pretty little blond thing. While Kol was looking after his but would claim his soon enough as it was. But none of that matter as she stroked her finger over her mate's cheek as thunder and lightening rumbled and flashed in the sky.

Jeremy Gilbert was hers and hers alone be damned an pity anyone getting in her way of claiming him. Though she smiled as she realized their family was almost complete.


End file.
